Gain from what is lost
by Twisted Enigmas
Summary: After Inuyasha and the others are murdered, Kagome goes off to find the one responsible.Sesshomaru. But when she is forced to be Rin's playmate she finds that not only is he not responsible, but that his cold demeanor is just a weak facade.


I've posted this one before as well, but it was never quite ready to go either. I've read over it and added some more things changed the course of the storyline and all of that. So, I hope you enjoy this. Please review.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co, they are owned by an extremely lucky person whom I plan to kidnap so they can be signed over to me.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat silently under a large tree Jaken sat at his side. A slight look of annoyance was on the toad's face. "What's taking that wench so long?" He asked his master, though he paid him no mind. "Does it really take humans this long to bath?" Sesshomaru never turned his head. He was deep in thought. The events of the previous day flashed in his head so vigorously. He couldn't contain the confusion that was running through his mind.

-----Flashback----

"Sesshomaru! You will die." Kagome said, aiming an arrow straight for his heart.

"Do you really wish to kill me so, human? You know your attempt is futile yet you still wish to continue. What drives you to attempt such things?" Sesshomaru asked, his expression unchanging and cold. His eyes studied the miko as her hands shook. She could barely steady her bow as her adrenaline began to rush. She was afraid. Yet, she didn't seem to be afraid of him.

"Hatred. The hate that I hold for you, Sesshomaru is enough to take me to the ends of the earth. I hate you so much. And I want you to die. I know that it was you who has slain my companions. And now you will pay for your actions." Kagome took a deep breath and released the arrow. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the arrow started to make it's way to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru easily dodged the arrow, but the arrow kept going heading straight for Rin.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled, alerting the awestruck little girl. He quickly removed Toukijin from its sheath, cutting the arrow into pieces. Sesshomaru's once calm eyes now displayed anger as he turned to the young miko. "I will kill you for harming Rin."

Rin's eyes grew wide. Never before had she heard him be so unkind.

"No. Sesshomaru-sama. Please don't kill her. She has been nothing but kind to Rin. She didn't mean to hurt Rin." The young girl pleaded. Her small cheeks tinged with tears. Sesshomaru's face once again became emotionless as he calmed himself. He approached the young miko, snatching the bow and arrows from her hand.

"You should thank Rin for saving you life, human. I will spare you this time." He turned from the girl, and elbowed her in her ribs, temporarily knocking her out.

---------End flashback---------

"Sesshomaru-sama. Rin is clean now. Can Rin play with the nice lady now?" The young girl asked, smiling wide.

"Nay, Rin. The human is still asleep. She shall wake up shortly. Then you may play with her." He stood, and lifted Rin to sit her on Ahun's back. "Make sure she doesn't fall."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." Rin laid Kagome's head in her lap and gently rubbed her hair. **_'She's so pretty. I hope that one-day when I become older I can be as she. Then, I can marry a prince, and live in a big castle. Just like Sesshomaru-sama. Then he'll be proud of Rin.' _**Rin smiled, and giggled to herself softly.

"What are you laughing at, you stupid child?"

"Rin was just thinking of something good. That's all." She said, still smiling softly.

Jaken rolled his eyes. Sometimes humans could be so stupid. Especially the women. Rin continued to rub Kagome's hair and hum a soft song.

"INUYASHA NO!" Kagome screamed. She began to wail fiercely. Kagome opened her eyes to see a rather ugly toad and young girl looking her directly in the eye. "Get back, you demons!" She reached for her bow and arrow only to notice they were missing. 'What? Where are my arrows?'

"They're not there, human. I took them, remember?" Kagome frowned and reached for the closest thing to her. She quickly grabbed Jaken and held an arm around his neck.

"Let me go, Sesshomaru. Or I'll kill it." Sesshomaru never turned to her he only continued to walk holding on to Ahun's reins. Kagome frowned again. It seemed as if he was mocking her, and she didn't like it. She pulled the small dagger that Sango gave her from the small pouch that rested on her hip. "I will do it, Sesshomaru!"

"Well, why haven't you yet, human? Are you too scared to have the blood of another on your hands?"

"I'll show you how afraid I am, Sesshomaru." Kagome took the small dagger and put it through the small toad's neck. She pulled it out before throwing him at Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru stopped walking when he felt the dead body of the toad hit him. He turned to look Kagome in the eyes. She looked on; giving him the coldest stare she could muster. It was true that having the toad's blood all over her clothes and her hands gave her the creeps, but she would never let Sesshomaru have the satisfaction of knowing that. Upon seeing the glare she gave him a cold shiver ran down Sesshomaru's spine. Although his outer appearance seemed greatly calmed, but inside he could feel fear in his veins.

"Ah. Jaken-sama." Rin said, holding her face in her hands. Kagome shot the little girl a glance, the dagger still held firmly in her hand.

"Do you value this young girls life, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked in a menacing voice.

"If you touch her I will no longer stand true to my promise. I will kill you." Sesshomaru said giving her a death glare.

"As if I value my life. I've lost everything. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango. They're all dead thanks to you. I have no desire to live anymore. But rest assured. I will not harm Rin. She is an innocent child. Although she should not hang around a bastard such as yourself." Kagome sighed and put the dagger to her throat with a swift flick of her wrist her crimson blood began to spill.

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered softly as she struggled to open them. They felt heavier then they ever had. Once she got a good view she quickly jumped to her feet, but became dizzy shortly after doing so. '**_My head. Wait. My head. What the hell is going on? But I thought. I."_**

"So you're awake now?" Jaken said standing at the foot of the bed.

"I thought I killed you!"

"You stupid girl. Lord Sesshomaru has the power to bring life to the dead."

"You ugly toad. Press your luck, and I'll kill you again. We'll see how much your master likes to revive you. I'm sure he'll grow tired of wasting his time." Kagome said, with a triumphant smile. Jaken's eyes grew wide as he heard the tone of the miko's voice. It was a tone that he'd only heard his master use. This resulted in him shivering in fear.

"My lord wishes for you to meet him downstairs. You are to play with the human child."

"Tell your lord that I am no toy of his, and if he wishes to speak to me he may come here and speak to me. But, I will not move from this room unless he is to release me."

'**_Stubborn human women. They act as if my lord owes them. If anything they owe my lord for sparing their miserable lives.' _**Jaken thought to himself as he exited the room.

"Jaken-sama! Jaken-sama!" Rin yelled running to the toad. "Will you play with Rin?"

"No. Now go away you stupid girl." Jaken said, continuing to walk down the long corridor.

"Ay. I wonder if the pretty lady will play with Rin."

Rin turned to the room Kagome was in, and turned the knob. She looked around before stepping in and closing the door behind her.

"Hello?" Rin said, looking around the room. "Is anyone in here?"

"Rin. What are you doing here?" Kagome said looking at the little girl. A warm smile was seen on her lips. "I wanted to know if you could play with Rin."

"I'm sorry, Rin. But I'm in no condition to play with you."

"Are you not feeling well?"

"No. I'm afraid I'm not." Kagome said squatting down so she'd be at the girl's height level.

"Oh. Rin leave now then." She said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Rin. But I will play with you. Later, okay?" Kagome said rubbing the girl's cheek softly. This caused Rin's mood to change. She smiled wide, and ran out of the room. '**_She's a sweet girl. How she could possibly stay happy living here with that cold emotionless bastard is beyond me. Speaking of which, where the hell is he, and why did he revive me?'_**

"So you are awake, human."

"Sesshomaru. Why the hell are you keeping me here? What is your purpose for extending my life?"

"Rin wishes you to stay alive. You will care for her for now on. When I leave this castle for business you will tend to her every need. Your miko powers should aid you if needed."

"And what if I wish to leave? You cannot keep me here against my will, Sesshomaru. I will leave this castle."

"If that's what you wish to do. But I assure you if you leave you will be punished."

"What do you mean, Sesshomaru? How could you possibly punish me? My friends are gone, the jewel shards are all gone, and I can't get back to my time. What else is there for you to take."

"If you leave here I will personally seek you out and bring you back here. And I _hate _to go out of my way," Sesshomaru said, his golden eyes flicking momentarily with an emotion that she could not quite place.

Kagome hung her head, nodding in defeat. After all he'd taken from her, he had the audacity to do this.

"Yes. Sesshomaru. I accept your offer."

"Good. Return to your chambers and bathe. You stink," Sesshomaru said before walking out the door. He stopped in the middle of the door and stared ahead before saying: "Perhaps you should rethink before pointing the fingers of blame. Perhaps if you take time to think you'd know who has really slain your comrades.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru disappeared down the corridor.**_'What? What does he mean? I know that he has slain my friends. The villagers told me of the demon, and the description matches him perfectly.'_**

Although Kagome harbored a deep hatred for him she knew in her heart that he did not have to lie to her. It was beneath him, and not only that he owed her nothing and could care less about her feelings.She didn't understand why a part of her defended him when she knew she wanted to blame him.

"Mylord?"

"What is it, Jaken?" Sesshomaru said, a slight tinge of anger apparent in his normally emotionless voice.

"What shall we do about the lords of the other lands. There has been word that they plan to move in onto my lords lands."

"We shan't do anything Jaken. We will allow them to lead false hopes. That will be their downfall in the end. They will not doubt my strength."

"Yes my lord," Jaken said with a bow. He made his way out of Sesshomaru's study chambers making his way to his own. He frowned slightly at his masters stubbornness. **_It would be easier to just take each one head on. But to have a battle between the strongest youkai ever all battling would surely only mean destruction for us all. Maybe even my lord. _**Jaken shook his head fiercely. **_No, my master is surely stronger then any other youkai there is no way that he would allow them to defeat him. In his land no less._**

Kagome closed her eyes in sheer bliss as the warm water of the spring loosened her tightened muscles. It'd been a while since she had felt anything like this. She thought of the many times that she and Sango had bathed together and the smile quickly faded. She opened her eyes and looked into the sky. The sun was beginning to set. She stared into the sky wondering if the gods were mocking her as it seemed that it held each characteristic of her fallen companions. The sun burned an amber, reminding her of her beloved hanyou. Orange flooded the sky being softly embraced by blue sky, reminding her of the small kitsune, and the gentle demon slayer. Their embrace almost matching the violet of the monks eyes. She closed her eyes again tears slipping from them. She wanted to cry aloud, and scream but her pride would not allow it. She had to remain strong for them. She put her hand over her heart allowing the soft beating to calm her a little. She vowed then that she _would _revenge their deaths lest she take her own live just to join them.

* * *

Okay, so how was it for my first chapter? I'm sure it's better this time. I'm happy with it actually. I vow today that I shall not post anything that I don't like. Even if other people tell me it's good. (I'll probably never post anything then.) Anyway, review! 


End file.
